


IDK RIGHT NOW

by fandomination413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ;-;, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Collegestuck, FTM, I'll add more relationships when they happen, Multi, Trans Male Character, cursing, gay people, sorry there's so many characters, trans!Dirk, yeah don't read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomination413/pseuds/fandomination413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College is hard on everyone, moving in a tiny ass dorm with a complete stranger. Having classes at all hours of the day. People partying and drinking as if the world is going to end.  Dealing with being stuck in a female body. Okay, that last one may just be me. My name is Dirk Strider, and yes, I am transgender. And college is going to be as hard as it sounds. Fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lot Can Happen in a Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kintercat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintercat/gifts).



I take a deep breath, and look up at the mirror again. Do I still look feminine? Is my binder on right? Why is my face so thin? Why couldn't I just be born a guy? Thoughts run through my head, in the BOYS bathroom. I make sure my contacts are in, and grab my bag. Even if I don't look like a guy yet, I will soon enough. I push open the door and enter the class. There seems to be a lot of people mingling among themselves, mostly girls. Most of the guys are or actually chest bumping in the back corner. I sigh and walk over to a seat, right in the middle, great, I already look like a loner. I look around a little more, while grabbing my paper and writing utensils.  
My eyes lock with with guy across the room, his gaze has been glued to me since I walked in. He has inky black hair, that was a controlled mess. He defiantly didn't look like he was from around here, with his exotic skin color. His face had a strong jawline but puffy cheeks. His eyes were framed with a thin pair of black glasses. His inhumanly green eyes wide and I saw him swallow hardly, and look away with a pink hue dusting his cheeks. Uh, okay?  
The professor walked in, a briefcase swinging by his side. He was chubby and short, he had his hair slicked back to his head, and it looked heavily dyed. His face was round, and a warm smile with even warmer eyes greeted us.  
"Hello, I am Mr. McKarthan, I will be you physics professor for this semester." He said, standing on a still to write his name on the whiteboard in black marker. He turned back to us, and grabbed a clipboard out of his desk. "Okay, so I'm going to call out names and just raise your hand and say if you prefer another name." He says, looking down at the clipboard once again. He started calling out names, a lot of typical named to, like Jessica and Connor.  
"Jacob English?" He calls, looking around the room, the boy who I had that lovely encounter from before raised his hand.  
"I prefer Jake." He said, his accent a mix of British and Australian. I almost melted in my chair. And I think a few other girls did too. He went through a few more names, then my worst nightmare came true.  
"Martha Strider?" He called looking around, everyone was looking around to. I shaking raised my hand, and everyone's eye flew towards me.  
"I like to be called Dirk." I say, my voice failing me, I locked eyes with Jake again. He and many other shared the same look, of just confusion. The professor just gave me a warm smile,  
"Dirk it is then." He said, making a note on his clipboard and continued calling names. I slumped in my chair, this was going to be a long class.  
-  
I shut the door and collapse on the couch. Throwing my bag somewhere by the door.  
"Hard day?" I hear Alaska call from the kitchen, she was my roommate and my best friend, besides Roxy. I can only mumble.  
"Do you want some Ramen?" I hear her ask, as she pulled something from a cabinet. I can make a noise of approval. I hear her laugh as the microwave opens, and close. About 10 minutes later, I'm sitting on the couch with Alaska, a hot bowl of Ramen on my lap, and My Little Pony on the TV. Alaska got us a blanket, so we're having a strangely deep conversation on our favorite ponies.  
"I really like Rainbow Dash. She's just so spunky." I say, taking a large bite of noodles. She nods,  
"Personally I like Twilight Sparkle she's like the rock in their friendship and she's pretty smart." Alaska says, gesturing with her fork. I roll my eyes, and turn my attention back to the TV. We end up watching different show until it's time for her to go to her Art classes, being an Art major that's what she mainly cares about. I just mainly dick around the dorm until I have to leave for my Robotics class. I'm walking across campus, when I see Jake.  
He's talking to this girl with long curly hair, and caramel skin. She's very pretty, with her red lipstick and blush. She was a little thicker than most, but she was still very attractive. To people who weren't totally gay. She wore a long black skirt, and a simple Indian Jones t-shirt. Her shoes were a bright maroon. She says something, making Jake crack up laughing. I keep walking, hearing a little glimpse at their conversation.  
"Aradia, we really should do this project together. It'll be very fun to work with you." He say, with a big grin on his face.  
"Defiantly." She says, returning the smile. He locks eyes with me, and he swallows hard, I blush a little bit and scurry to my Robotics class. I enter not seeing that many others, only 2 people. More room for me. I sit at a table alone, and I look at the other two people. They look like siblings, both having long black hair and pale skin. One wore his hair up in a ponytail and had a set of goggles on, the other had his hair down and had a pair of cracked sunglasses on. A tall man walks in, he has broad shoulders and a small waist. He looked like one of those douchebags from the gym.  
"Hello class. My name is Mr. Frostman. I'll be your teacher this year. Everything your going to need is in the back. So, go nuts. I don't care." He says, sitting down and pulling a computer out if his bag. I look at the other guys, and the one with the googles looks right back at me. He shrugs and gets up to get some metal. I think I'll like this class.  
-  
I'm sitting at my table, trying to get the wiring right do this arm would move with ease. When I hear someone walk up behind me.  
"Hi. Do you have a 3 by 4 I could use?" They say, and I turn around, lifting my goggles up. Safety first am I right? It was that guy again, he seemed nice enough. He didn't try to hit me on first glance so that's good.  
"Uh sure. Here." I say, handing the piece of metal. He smiles and takes it.  
"I'm Horrus by the way, and that's my my brother Equius." He says with a smile, pointing to the other guy, he seemed extremely into making, a pair of robotic legs? I turn back to Horrus, who had his hand out.  
"Dirk, Dirk Strider." I say, shaking his hand. He looks at my table, to see the arm with lots of wires sticking out.  
"What's ya making?" He asks, looking at the arm, with extreme care. At least he knows how to handle it.  
"Just an arm for my robot. The wiring is a bitch though." I say with a sigh. I've been working on this project for a good two years now. I was hoping that this class would help. But it looks like the teacher couldn't give a shit.  
"That usually is the hardest part. But your metal work is beautiful. If I do say so myself." Horrus says, admiring my handiwork.  
"What are you making?" I ask, felt like it was kinda rude to just admire my stuff.  
"Oh, just a bow for my brother. Hi always break." He says, getting the bus from his table. It sure was lovely, the seems we're almost perfect. And it was painted with a indigo blue. It didn't have a string though. "I just can't seem to find a string strong enough though. It's quite frustrating."  
"You know, if you use spun silk it'll be extremely strong." I say, balancing the bow in my hand. It was very light, but strong. You have no idea how he did that.  
"That's a really good idea. I'll have to ask for some from Porrim." He says, giving me a smile. And taking his bow and the metal back to his table. I think I just made a new friend.


	2. Man, I hate/love dicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I really need to do this for every chapter?! Man fuck that.

Class was over way too soon, we put our projects in the back of class and leave. I was the last to leave, and I saw the other guys with other people. Horrus had a another guy with him, this guys had black hair with red tips. He had a vest with bone designs on it, and black jeans with red tuffs of hair on it. Horrus smiles brightly when he saw him, and almost ran up to hug him. The other guy said something and kissed Horrus. Oh, so they're gay. Cute. The Equius guy was with this girl.   
She has short light brown hair and a blue hat cat on. She wore a long olive green coat and a white shirt. And dark blue shorts. She ran up yelling Equius's name and jumped on his back. I guess they were friends. I smile and start walking back to my dorm, I don't have anymore classes today. So that's good, but it's still a long walk back. I should bring my skateboard next time. I walk past the shopping area on campus where all of the school shops and cafes are. Hmm, a coffee sounds really nice right now.   
Sure, why not? I walk to the small shop on the corner. Petit cafè, it even means small cafe. How cute. I walk in, at it was a little bit bigger on the inside. There were booths lining the walls, and small table with two chair fill the rest of the room. There was a counter with pastries in a glass case, and a cooler with drinks. It was fairly empty, only two people.   
One with short blonde hair and a short blue dress. And another person with messy red hair and a large red sweater. Both on their computers, happily sipping their coffee. I walk up, to see a young girl with long, dark brown hair and bright Brian eyes. She was pretty tan, and short and curvy. She was beautiful. She had a blank tank top on and a barista apron with the logo on it.  
"Hello! What would you like?" She says very excitedly. She was practically bubbling with joy. I couldn't help but smile.  
"Just coffee with sugar and cream." I say, she beams at me.  
"Alright then. That'll be 2.36 please." She says, pressing buttons on the cash register. I hand her a 5 dollar bill, and she gives me my change. "Your coffee should be ready in 5-8 minutes, what's your name?" She asks happily.  
"Dirk, just Dirk." I say simply. She turns to someone leaning against the back counter. I can't believe I didn't see him. He has light brown hair slicked back to his head and a single blonde streak in the middle. He had black hipster glasses and light brown eyes. His skin was a light cock color and he wore a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of blue and purple striped pants. He had his apron over his shirt design.  
"Eridan, did you hear his order?" The girl asked, one hand on her hip.  
"Yes, I did Fef. Don't pester me." Eridan replies with a thick German accent. I see 'Fef' roll her eyes with a smile on her face, and she goes back to counting the money. I sit down in one of the booths in the back, away from all of the people. I pull out my sketchbook and start sketching what I want the torso of my robot to look like. I hear the bell on the door ring, and a group starts laughing. Oh god, not those kind of people. I just sigh, and continue to draw. I hear them order loudly, fits giggles thrown about. They sit in the booth next to mine, oh god why?  
"Dirk? Your coffee." I hear the Eridan guy say, with a cup of coffee on the counter. I get up, and hear a little bit of the loud groups conversation.  
"Did he say Dirk?" I hear a feminine drunken voice slur.  
"I think so, but we can't be sure." Another girl with a quitter voice says, almost a whisper. I just roll my eyes, hey don't make fun of my name random strangers. Fuckers. I grab my cup to see in fuchsia pen my name written. With a little glub next to it. I smile a little bit and walk back to my seat.  
"D-STRI?!" I hear a voice yell, I look to see a face I thought I'd never see again.  
"Roxy?!" I say astounded. She smiles and runs up and jumps into my arms. I stumble a little bit, but hug her back really tightly. She giggles and I release her. She looks just as beautiful as ever. Her bright blonde hair cut in a short cute bob. Her purple eyes out for everyone to see, and her lips a midnight black. She wore her strapless, purple cat dress. And her black leggings. She was defiantly drunk. But that was just Roxy.  
"I thought you were going to New York?" I ask, my hands on her shoulders. She giggles and hugs me again.  
"Nah, I thought it wold, would* be beter, better* if I stayed." He says, messing up on a few of her words. "I wold, woulf, would* have messed, missed* you two, too* much." She giggles and hugs me again. I was so excited I could barely contain myself. I look over her shoulder to see Jane, and Jake?! Man fuck, God wouldn't just let me have one nice moment can he? Jane smiles and I release Roxy to hug Jane too. Man, Roxy and Jane both grew up to be beautiful women.  
Jane was curvy and tall, her black hair cut to head just suited her perfectly. Her baby blue eyes we wide and happy and framed with her red, oval glasses. She had her white t-shirt and her longest shirt one. Man I'm glad I grew up pretty thin. Or I would be a pretty strange looking guy.  
"Did you come back to because missing me was just too much to bare?" I ask, my time joking. She punches my arm, with a smile.  
"No silly. I'm just visiting, I have to go back to England in two days." She says, her accent a little more pronounced. I look up to see Jake smiling brightly, and I blush and look back at Roxy.  
"Oh, have you met Jake?" Jane asks, gesturing for Jake to come over. He walks over, his hands in his coat pockets. I just now got a good look at his outfit. He was wearing a white shirt with a green skull and a green jacket. Just like earlier. But I just noticed he was wearing tan khakis and green vans.  
"Hello again chap." He says, holding his hand out for a shake.  
"Sup." I say, shaking his hand. Goddamn did he have a firm grip. Roxy giggles and hugs me again, she was a little shorter than me though. I rest my head on her shoulder as Jake looks at his watch.  
"Oh bullocks. I have a class in 5 minutes. I'll see you guys later." He says, grabbing his bag and dashing out the door. Jane giggles and Roxy full out laughs. Man you missed them both.  
\--  
We ended up talking for a couple hours, but I had to leave sooner it later. So Roxy gave me her new chumhandle, something about hers being hacked. She gave me one last hug, and Jane hugged me too. Saying we needed to talk more. I give them a wave a set off back to my dorm. I reach the building, and go to the elevator. But there are some jocks blocking the door. Oh boy. I tap on one of their shoulders, and he turns to me.  
"You seem to be blocking the door dick." I say, my voice stern and my arms over my chest. He gives his duck buddies a look like, 'hottie alert.'  
"Well sorry of course we'll move for a hottie like you. On one condition." He says, getting a little bit to close, I lean back trying to get his beer breath out of my face. "You come to my room, and we can, get down and dirty." He says, and his buddies start high-fiving each other. His they make me sick.  
"Maybe you can just move, and try to not hit on everyone in your sight." I sneer, and his smug face falters and his friends go silent.  
"Playing hard to get, I like that." He smirks, thinking he's being sexy. I have no idea why girls think guys like this are 'sexy' or 'hot'. He seriously looks like a penis.  
"Not really, I'm just a guy." I say, and I push him out of the way. I push the button for my floor. He stares at me in disbelief, then I hear him start to whisper to his friends. I hear then say typical a insult, like cross dresser and fag. Then I hear the only one that gets me, tranny. "The fuck, did you just say?" I sneer, turning around and looking this bastard in the eye.  
"I called you a tranny. What, do you got a problem with that? ‘Cause that's what you are. Do ya still got boobs under there?" He coos, poking my chest, right on my binder. That was it. In a flash he was in the ground with a bloody lip and a black eyes. And I think a chipped tooth.  
"Don't fucking say that again, or I won't hold back next time." I say, heading the ding if the elevator and I walk in. I press my number and the doors close, the last time I see is that jock glaring at me. I can only smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I hope you all liked this chapter and another happy birthday to Robyn.   
> ~The Author

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Robyn, this is for your birthday. I've only known you for a few short weeks, but I've loved every second. We have a lot in common and I've had so much fun with you, and everyone apart of the Dumpster Squad, (that still kills me). You're awesome and I hope you have a fantastic 15th!!! Love ya!  
> ~Elijah <3


End file.
